


怪病

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 维也纳流言纷纷，宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里得了场怪病。这几天，整个维也纳的医生轮番被找到了萨列里家。每个医生出来，都是一脸无可奈何地摇摇头。那模样，活像是萨列里先生得了种绝症。这事最先是医生的车夫传开的，被萨列里的邻居们坐实了。等传到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特耳朵里，这版本已经变成了安东尼奥·萨列里命不久矣，马上就要呜呼哀哉。莫扎特的狐朋狗友们举杯庆祝他得宠指日可待，可这金发的音乐家却哇地一声险些哭出来。





	怪病

 

 

 

 

1.

 

 

 

维也纳流言纷纷，宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里得了场怪病。

 

这几天，整个维也纳的医生轮番被找到了萨列里家。每个医生出来，都是一脸无可奈何地摇摇头。那模样，活像是萨列里先生得了种绝症。

 

这事最先是医生的车夫传开的，被萨列里的邻居们坐实了。等传到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特耳朵里，这版本已经变成了安东尼奥·萨列里命不久矣，马上就要呜呼哀哉。莫扎特的狐朋狗友们举杯庆祝他得宠指日可待，可这金发的音乐家却哇地一声险些哭出来。

 

朋友们举杯共饮，只当他是心有所感。可他们放下杯子，酒馆里还哪有莫扎特的身影。

 

音乐家翻空了口袋，可算是凑齐了租马车的钱。一整个路上，莫扎特都忍不住催促车夫快些。萨列里得病的事已经被传得沸沸扬扬，车夫表情复杂，暗道就算您的宿敌这下子要去世了，您也不能这么着急去给人家送终吧，造孽呦！

 

马车还没停稳，他就急不可耐地跳下车。可好巧不巧，莫扎特撞上了罗森博格。

 

“哎呦，您这是来看萨列里？”

 

罗森博格抬高下巴，恨不得用鼻孔看他。莫扎特心急如焚，也顾不得对方跟他有什么过节，一把抓住他双手：“大师他怎么样了？”

 

总管像是只被踩上尾巴的猫儿似的差点跳起来，瞪大这眼睛看莫扎特抓住他的手。

 

“放手！”罗森博格怪叫道，“你这冒冒失失、不知体统又不守礼节的小混账！给我撒手！”

 

“您何必这么刻薄，总管先生！”莫扎特叉着腰，“行行好吧，我只是想知道大师他怎么样了！他生病了吗？什么病？严重吗？”

 

“萨列里他好着呢！用不着您来操心！”

 

二人在萨列里家门口吵了起来，引起路过的人层层围观。安东尼奥的管家在中间打着圆场，可惜这两个人谁都不理他。两人愈演愈烈，据说莫扎特甩了外套一把扔在地上。罗森博格也不甘示弱，举着手杖作势就要打他。

 

人群跟着起哄，他们都想知道音乐家和总管哪个更厉害。

 

没人发现，萨列里家近几日紧闭的大门被悄悄打开了。

 

“莫扎特。”

 

一道冷清又好听的声音，用优雅而的调子稳稳地念出了音乐家的名字。

 

顷刻间，所有的叫喊、拍手、起哄都停止了，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特望着萨列里，后者面色如常，全然没有生病的样子。宫廷乐长向前走了一步，也并未如流言里那般体虚骨弱、风吹即倒。

 

维也纳大街小巷都流传着两位音乐家其实感情甚好，罪魁祸首其实是罗森博格的传言。

 

 

 

2.

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里生病的事可不是空穴来风。

 

全维也纳的大夫都一筹莫展，就是因为他害了一种没人见过的怪病——萨列里先生只要一说谎，鼻子就会变长。

 

这听上去着实很不靠谱，但安东尼奥——安东尼奥的鼻子就是做到了。

 

他本打算对外宣称身体抱恙，可谁知这假还没请号，外面就已经把他得了绝症的事传得满城风雨了。萨列里和罗森博格商量了一番对策，谁知对方刚走出他们家大门，就在门口撞见了莫扎特。

 

说起莫扎特，安东尼奥·萨列里现在既觉得头疼，又觉得鼻子疼。

 

宫廷之中，他不得不与王公贵族虚与委蛇。若是宫廷乐长这边正跟人扯着慌，那边鼻子却变长了，这得多尴尬啊。

 

大夫说了，要么安东尼奥压根别说话，要么就别说假话。

 

鼻子一旦要是变长了，把真话反复说两句，它自己就会变回去。

 

全维也纳最好的一声凑在一起研究了好几个日夜，决定把这病叫匹诺曹综合症。

 

 

 

3.

 

 

 

“大师，您真的没事吗？”

 

安东尼奥·萨列里回来工作的第一天，就遇上了沃尔夫冈。年轻人大老远地朝他着手，蹬蹬蹬地跑过走廊。萨列里眼见着躲不掉了，索性站在原地等莫扎特。两人一同在走廊里穿行，莫扎特忍不住有一次问出那天的问题。

 

“劳您关心了，莫扎特，”安东尼奥摸着鼻子，“但我身体并无大碍。”

 

“城里传得沸沸扬扬，”莫扎特放下心来，“我还真以为您是害了场大病！太好了，您没事就好！”

 

金发的音乐家笑起来，眸子亮得像是天上的星星。安东尼奥面色一红，心道还是少和他说话比较好。其实，打从萨列里第一次见到莫扎特的谱子起，就已经把灵魂献给他的音乐了。但他不能，不能就在这维也纳，当着所有人的面承认莫扎特。那会毁了他，更会毁了他的音乐。可萨列里心里清楚，自己的音乐在莫扎特面前，根本不值一提。

 

“对了大师，”莫扎特低头在他的小挎包里翻找起来，“您卧病在家休息的时候，我写了一首钢琴曲。一直想那给您看看，现在终于有机会了。”

 

“抱歉莫扎特，我想这并不——”

 

他的话还没说完，鼻尖就传来一种异样的感觉。萨列里立马捂住鼻子，改口道：“我是说，我很乐意，乐意至极。”

 

“太好了！”莫扎特喜笑颜开，却因为宫廷乐长捂着鼻子而担忧，“您的鼻子怎么了，大师？您是染上风寒了吗？”

 

“我没事，莫扎特。”确保鼻子恢复原样后，萨列里移开手指，“请给我看看吧。”

 

更年轻的那个音乐家把谱子递上去，看着对方在走廊里站定，专心致志地看起来。九十点钟的光景，并不强烈的阳光透过窗子照进来。安东尼奥·萨列里挺直脊背，一手拿着乐谱，一手附在自己留着胡子的下巴上。他安静肃穆，想一尊精雕细刻的石像。

 

“您觉得怎么样，大师？”

 

莫扎特期待地看着他，像是个等待夸奖的孩子。萨列里后退一步，沉吟片刻。

 

“我觉得还可以。”

 

__非常完美！_ _

__

“但是有的地方音符太多了。”

__

__所有地方都恰到好处！_ _

__

“您还有需要修改的地方。”

__

__您的音乐堪称完美！_ _

__

“还有这里，您看——”

 

“大师，”莫扎特打断他，声音带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。他眼睛瞪得大大的，里面满是好奇的神色。“大师，您、您的鼻子变长了。”

 

萨列里眨眨眼睛，稍微垂下眼睛，就能看见自己起码长到两英寸的鼻子。他慌起来，啪地把乐谱甩在莫扎特脸上。沃尔夫冈对这一击毫无防备，被砸了个七晕八素。待到他把谱子从脸上扒下来，眼前哪里还有宫廷乐长的影子咧。

 

 

 

4.

 

 

 

入夜，萨列里家宅寂静无声。

 

__我将我的夜晚。_ _

 

所有的仆人都被安东尼奥遣散了去，甚至包括他最忠心的管家。二层的房子里，唯有安东尼奥·萨列里的卧室点着昏暗的蜡烛。

 

__献祭给了杀人交响乐_ _ __。_ _

 

他跪在地上，一手扶着自己的鼻子，一手握着那把他割过手腕的拆信刀。

__

__和亵渎神灵的辱骂_ _ __。_ _

__

勇敢点儿，安东尼奥，萨列里深吸一口气。

__

__我诅咒所有相爱的人_ _ __。_ _

__

他终究还是没能下得去手。

__

__对此我供认不讳_ _ __。_ _

__

__

__

5.

__

__

__

现在，维也纳八卦的关注点集中在沃尔夫冈·莫扎特和安东尼奥·萨列里两位音乐家身上了。毕竟从宫廷乐长落荒而逃的第二天起，莫扎特就天天守在萨列里家门口。

 

期间，全城最好的大夫再一次接二连三地涌进萨列里家。

 

一时之间，关于莫扎特负了萨列里、害对方身染怪病的传闻成了事件的最新版本。维也纳的吃瓜群众表示，他们不介意事情变得更扑朔迷离。但皇帝心里难受——他最好的两个音乐家，一个身体抱恙在家休息，一个身体健康却赖在另一个家门口算是怎么回事？

 

莫扎特试过了。无论他怎么闹，安东尼奥就是不给他开门；无论他怎么求，管家也不肯放他上楼。

 

这天，又是一队维也纳的大夫进了萨列里家。莫扎特坐在人家门口生闷气，突然灵光一现地想到，这时候家里的仆人肯定忙着招待客人，自己可以去爬安东尼奥的窗户啊！

 

不得不说，作为一个音乐家，沃尔夫冈的身手着实是过于矫捷了。他悄无声息地推开那扇窗，看着安东尼奥背对着他正和大夫们说话。他们离得远了些，莫扎特只能听到三三两两的话语。

 

“......诅咒......心底埋藏最深的话......三天内......绝症.....必死无疑......”

 

一听这话，莫扎特哪里还沉得住气！他大叫一声安东尼奥，便想顺着窗户爬进屋子。他这一嗓子把屋子里的人吓了一跳，萨列里转过身，两英寸的鼻子小了不少。可一见是莫扎特，他便瞬间慌了起来。

 

“您别过来！！！”

 

萨列里大叫一声，鼻子以肉眼可见的速度飞快地变长了。

 

“哎呦！”

 

莫扎特怪叫一声，被戳晕了过去。可事不算完，他从萨列里家的二楼掉了下去。

 

 

 

6.

 

 

 

    

莫扎特醒来的时候，感觉漫天都是小星星。

 

他眨眨眼睛，觉得自己脑门生疼。但不仅是脑门，似乎全身上下都疼得厉害。一个黑衣黑发的男人正在房间另一端打转，嘴里振振有词地念着您过来吧。

 

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特躺在床上，声音虚弱地叫道。

 

一听到他的声音，萨列里飞快地走了过来。他的鼻子还是有些长，但比莫扎特被戳晕前见到的短多了——真的短上不少。他在床前站定身体，似乎是在克制着自己不去触碰莫扎特。

 

“您感觉怎么样，莫扎特？还有哪里不舒服吗？”

 

一听这话，莫扎特重新栽进枕头里，哎呦哎呦地叫起来：“我头疼，安东尼奥，您帮我揉揉吧，哎呦，太疼了。”

 

宫廷乐长叹了口气：“我还是再去找医生来看看吧。”

 

“别！”莫扎特拉住他的手，“我没事，安东尼奥，您告诉我，您到底怎么了？”

 

萨列里再度叹了口气，知道自己这辈子都没办法轻易拜托莫扎特。他拒绝了这一次，肯定还会有第二次和第三次。安东尼奥坐在床边，任命道：“您听说过匹诺曹综合症吗？就是一说谎，鼻子就会变长。”

 

莫扎特茫然地摇摇头，却忽而瞪大了眼睛。他喜上眉梢，嘴角咧得大大的。

 

“这么说您刚才并不是不想见我！还有上次在宫里——天啊！安东尼奥！您喜欢我的音乐是吗？！”

 

萨列里艰难地点点头：“是的，莫扎特，我喜欢您的音乐。打从第一次听到您的音乐起，我就深深地被您的音乐折服了。我的音乐、其他人的音乐都是人间的音乐。而您，您的音乐是属于上天的音乐。那些金色的、发光的音符，像是天上的星辰。”

 

“我就知道您懂我！”莫扎特猛地坐起身子，顾不得头晕目眩，一把抱住萨列里，“但大师，您的音乐，您的音乐也令我倾佩。请别看轻您自己。”

 

安东尼奥沉默着，最后僵硬地抬起手拍了拍莫扎特的后背。

 

“大师，”莫扎特得寸进尺地用鼻子蹭着他的脖颈，“您的病有办法治吗？”

 

“大夫说，我说出心底埋藏最深的话，也许会有用。”

 

“这有什么难的！”

 

莫扎特从安东尼奥怀里起身，转而抓住对方的双手。那双藏着星星的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，叫安东尼奥简直想转身逃跑。

 

“安东尼奥，一直以来，我都以为您不喜欢我的音乐。所以这些话，我也根本不敢跟您说。但现在不一样了，感谢这奇怪的病，我终于能把谢谢话说出口了。我喜欢您，安东尼奥。您越是像只黑猫一样对我若即若离，我就越是对您着迷。我喜欢您，大师！”

 

萨列里呆愣在原地，显然没反应过来刚才到底发生了什么。莫扎特嘴角噙着微笑，竟是有些不好意思地摸摸头：“您看，安东尼奥，这也不是很难嘛。”

 

“我——”他张张嘴，感觉脸上的热度一直蔓延到脖颈，“我、我也喜欢您。”

 

 

 

7.

 

 

 

今天维也纳的市民们需要八卦的东西及有点儿多了。

 

可喜可贺，宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里的怪病终于好了，不过听说沃尔夫冈·莫扎特投爬萨列里家的后窗，摔得不轻。

 

一种叫匹诺曹综合症的怪病进入了人们的视线，但也有人说这是种诅咒。受到诅咒的人若是不用鸡血泼地画符解咒，恐怕会憋死无疑。但维也纳爱鸡人士对此表示强烈谴责，要求用身患绝症的鸡解咒。

 

但大家觉得无论是这病，还是这解法，都纯属无稽之谈。

 

哦！差点忘了最重要的一件事，安东尼奥·萨列里和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特好像搞在一起了，不过这事还有待八卦和实锤。

 

今天的维也纳市民，依然很忙碌。

 

 

——END——


End file.
